In basketball, now a globally popular sport, a player on offense will ultimately attempt to toss the ball up and into the basket. This is called “taking a shot.” A player on defense will attempt to block or deflect the offensive player's shot. Thus, one important skill that trainers of basketball players must work to improve is the ability of the offensive player to thwart the block or deflection. Blocking and deflecting comprises two aspects. One is physical blocking of the offensive player's movement; the other is using arms and hands to block or deflect the ball. Currently, trainers have ad hoc tools for training against physical blocking, and makeshift tools for training against shot blocking and deflection. There is no combinational tool that is designed to do both—emulate physical blocking and shot blocking and deflection.